Los 7 Mares las 8 Perlas
by Carly Lueders
Summary: Sakura es la princesa sirena del Oceano Pacífico Norte. Ella subirá a la superfície para cambiar de vida de sirena a humana y para buscar su perla. También buscará su primer amor Sasuke Uchiha. Sasusaku, ItachixOc, TemarixSasori, Gaamatsu, Naruhina, Nejiten, ShikaIno, DeidaraxOc


Disclamair: Los personjes de Naruto no me pertenecen les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los de Mermaid Melody tampoco. Espero que les guste!

(Aclaraciones de la escritora)

"Pensamientos del personaje"

· Interior ·

Los 7 mares las 8 perlas:

Capitulo 1: Nueva vida

-Hasta pronto ya me voy-

-Princesa Sakura espere un momento que prisa tienes? No eres feliz aquí? –

- Por que os ponéis así vosotras me dijisteis que tenia que irme. No os entiendo-

-Si pero… es que queremos que te quedes un poco más hay tormenta allí arriba y no queremos que te pase nada-

-Perdonad pero el viaje ya ha empezado- dijo de repente Hippo (que era el pingüino mascota de Sakura)

-Porfa Hippo eres el único que puede cuidar a Sakura- pidió una de las sirvientas

-Claro. Con mi detector de perlas no se me podrá escapar. Espérame señorita Sakura!-

Cuando las sirvientas del castillo de Sakura le iban a seguir rogando que se quedara ella ya había salido en busca de su perla.

Después de nadar bastante llegó hasta la superficie se sentó en las rocas viendo con Hippo como el sol se iba.

-Esto es fantástico. Lo conseguimos Hippo. Encontraremos mi perla-

-Yo también me alegro pero piensa que los humanos no llevan colas de pez. Sería muy problemático si le dijeses ha un chico humano que lo quieres ya sabes que podrías convertirte en burbujas-

-Lo sé lo sé. Sabes de a veces pienso que crees que soy tonta snif snif- dijo "llorando"

I cuando Hippo iba a responder se transformó en una humana.

-Voy a ser la mejor de las humanas Hippo!-

Luego se fueron hacia el hotel Perla donde la hermana de Sakura la esperaba. La hermana de Sakura se llamaba Kurenai ella tiene el cabello de color marrón hasta media espalada amarrado en una coleta alta para poder trabajar. Su atuendo habitual era una camiseta holgada de color lila que pone Enjoy your life y unos shorts negros (Kurenai tiene 23 años).

-Hola Saku que tal el viaje?- preguntó Kurenai

-Bien gracias. Kure que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Sakura entusiasmada

-Limpiar, labar la ropa, fregar el suelo…. Muchas cosas-

-Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso-

-Pues tendrás que aprender y para eso esta ella-

-Hola Saku cunto tiempo eee- dijo una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura ojos avellana que llevaba puesto unos shorts negros y una camisa holgada de color azul cielo que pone Find your self.

-Carly eres tu?- para luego tirarse encima de ella y abracar-la

-Quien más si no? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Que tal las cosas por tu reino. Tienes suerte de que aún no lo han destruido como el mío- dijo apretando los puños

-No todo por ahí va bien pero estoy preocupada por que si yo no estoy, no quiero que le pase nada al reino-

-No creo que le pase nada. Bueno ahora a limpiar-

Se pusieron manos a la obra y Carly le enseñó a hacer las tareas de la casa a Sakura mientras se iban contando cosas. Después de acabar de limpiar se fueron a ver la ciudad primero empezaron por la parte de las tiendas y el centro comercial y finalmente acabaron yendo a la playa.

-I que Carly en mi ausencia contigo ya conseguiste algún novio?-

-Que va yo no creo en novios yo quiero una relación seria nada de cosas pasajeras tu?-

-Ja yo menos. Crees que en el reino te dejan subir a menudo a ver algo y más si eres la princesa que te tienen más vigilada. Además tu ya debes saber eso pasaste por lo mismo-

-Ya jaja. Mira ves ese de ahí que esta surfeando. Es Sasuke Uchiha el surfero más reconocido en todo el mundo. Por cierto mañana lo conocerás vas a mi clase en el colegio y él igual así que…. Creo que viene hacía aquí voy a comprar agua si? Haber si hablas con él. Por lo que veo se parece al niño que le entregaste tu perla no? Fíjate. Nos vemos ya me contarás-

-En Valley. Nos vemos! -

-Hola guapa eres nueva no?-

-Em sí soy amiga de Carly que va en tu clase no?-

-Así es. Soy Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo lamiéndole la oreja

- Que haces! Y ya lo sabía-

-Mmm como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Sakura-

-Pues Sakura mañana quiero que vengas a verme en la competicón de surf si? No acepto un no por respuesta-

-Vale. Chao Sasuke me tengo que ir-

-Chao. Por cierto te gusta que te llamen Saku?-

-Claro. Nos vemos Sasuke- se fue guiñándole un ojo

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y cada uno se fue por su camino.

POV Sakuraa

Mmm creo que si puede ser mi niño perdido pero… aun no estoy segura tendré que hablar con Carly.

Sakura POV final

-Ya llegué!-

-Saku rápido vamos arriba y mientras te duchas me cuentas si?-

-Ya ya ahora te lo explico todo-

Subieron arriba y Sakura se metió a la bañera y entonces le contó a Carly todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke.

-Sabes Sasuke no invita todos los días a una chica a ver sus competiciones por que la mayoría vienen solitas pero chica creo que le traes loquito-

-Que vaaa. Lo acabo de conocer pero no te mentiré creo que es mi niño perdido a demás es muy guapo-

-Lo sé. Pero no es mi tipo a mi me gustan un poco más grandes que yo… jeje-

-Ya ya sé. Mañana seguimos hablando que tengo sueño si? Buenas noches Carly-

-Buenas noches Saku-

La mañana siguiente se despertaron. Sakura iba con unos shorts negros un poquito por encima de medio muslo y una camiseta holgada por encima del ombligo de color blanco que pone BE ORIGINAL y dejaba ver su pircing en el ombligo. De zapatos llevaba unas victoria de plataforma negras y en la cabeza llevaba un lazo de rayas blancas y negras.

Carly iba con unos shorts blancos un poquito por encima de medio muslo y una camiseta holgada por encima del ombligo de color negra y pone BORN TO BE FAMOUS. Ella también tenia el pircing en el ombligo. De zapatos llevaba unas victoria de plataforma de color blanco y en el pelo llevaba un lazo de rayas blancas y negras como Sakura.

-Bueno primer día de cole que palo me hace enserio me han cambiado de clase osea que voy contigo me lo dijo Sasuke. Las han vuelto a mezclar así que me tendré que presentar de nuevo por que mucha gente no me conoce por que vinieron el ultimo día y yo falteee-

-Aii Carly mírale el lado positivo chicos nuevos y guapos. No te quejes que yo hasta ayer no había hablado con un chico solo los había visto de lejos-

-Ya ya sé. Bueno nos a tocado la clase 1-C es en el segundo piso vamos. Ya todos están a clase así que aremos cómo una entrada triunfal te parece?-

-Como tu digas lokaaa-

-Ya entendí que me quieres mucho eee lokaa míaa-

-Bueno ya vamos a entrar-

toc! toc!

-Entren- Cuando las chicas entraron todos se giraron a ver quien era y la mayoría se quedaron en shock y otro comentario común por parte de las chicas como "Ai que envidia me dan" o "mmm quiero ser igual que ellas!"

-A sí son las alumnas nuevas. Bueno Carly tu no tan nueva. Preséntense-

-Hola soy Carly Logan. Muchos me conocerán del año pasado y otros bueno simplemente son nuevos del ultimo día y yo falte. Por cierto odio a la gente falsa y me gusta la música. Espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Hola soy Sakura Haruno y soy de California. Me gusta mucho la música y el mar. No me gusta la gente aprovechada. Espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Bien yo me llamo Hatake Kakashi y soy su tutor. Haruno siéntese al lado de Yamanaka y Logan siéntese al lado de Hiyuga-

Empezaron la clase y Carly y Hinata se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

-Carly. Sakura y tu quieren almorzar con mi grupo de amigas. Ino también esta-

-Claro. Nos vemos Hina-

Carly le contó a Sakura y se fueron a almorzar con Hinata e Ino y cuando llegaron a la mesa se encontraron con un grupo de gente que no conocían.

-Carly Saku ellos són nuestros amigos. El rubio hiperactivo es Naruto, la morena de ojos miel es Matsuri, el pelinegro de ojos ónix Sasuke, el pelirrojo Gaara, la rubia de cuatro coletas Temari, el pelinegro que esta leyendo se llama Sai y el cubo de hielo se llama Neji. A sí y la de moños se llama-

-Ten cuanto tiempo- dijo Carly abrazando a Ten-Ten

I aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Una de las aclaraciones que quiero hacer es:

·Sakura estaba muy sola en el castillo y un día cuando Carly vino de visita a ver el reino de Sakura se hicieron amigas·

·Carly es la princesa sirena de la Perla Aguamarina y Sakura de la Perla Rosa·

·Les revelare que Ten-Ten también es una princesa sirena·

Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado.

· Educación · te Dignas en un nombrarme

Yo: Ai inner no te quejes si?

·Vale Vale pero cuando tengas un problema se lo dices a otra·

Yo: Aish que vamo aser

Chao!


End file.
